The Requiem of Life
by inuhime313
Summary: Follow the Marauders on their final year of Hogwarts. But, dark times loom and everything isn't as simple as it use to be. Bad at summaries. PLEASE READ! Remus/OC Sirius/OC James/Lily
1. Together Again

I don't own Harry Potter or any characters you may know. I only own Kacey, Nicolette, Ladonna, and Rory.

The sunlight came in through the big bay window and stretched across the room. It lay across the bed, hitting the sleeping Malfoy in the face. She groaned when she heard a house elf pop into her room. "Its time to wake up Mistress," the elf told her.

"Do I have to?" Kacey asked.

"Master says you need to," he replied.

"Fine, I'm up," Kacey said as she sat up. She almost never got out of bed because her father wanted her to. Today she was going back to Hogwarts for the last time. She couldn't wait to get away from Malfoy Manor and into her boyfriend, Remus Lupin's arms.

Kacey took a quick bath and then dressed in simple purple robes. She brushed her hair and her teeth. She slipped on a pair of shoes before leaving her room.

She may have looked like your standard Malfoy, white-blond hair, pale, and grey eyes, but she believed in function over fashion. It is something that she had picked up from her mother, Ladonna Malfoy. Her father, Abraxas Malfoy on the other hand was cruel and sly. Her brother Lucius had taken after him.

Kacey walked into the dining room and took her seat, across from Lucius. His fiancé, Narcissa Black was sitting next to him. It wasn't unheard of that she would join them for breakfast.

"It is about time that you joined us," Abraxas snapped.

"I overslept," Kacey mumbled as she put eggs on her plate.

"So are you finally going to get rid of that 'boyfriend' of yours?" Abraxas asked. "If you don't get rid of him, you need find somewhere else to live."

"Abraxas, will you get off her back?" Ladonna scolded. "I will not allow you to kick our daughter out on the streets as long as she is a minor."

"To answer your question, I'm not going to leave him," Kacey said.

"It is scandalous," Narcissa put in. "Anyone who carries the Malfoy name shouldn't have a connection to a half breed."

"If we do get married, then at least I will be marrying a man, unlike the little boys in this family, who are pretending to be men," Kacey snapped. She dropped her fork and stormed out of the room.

---

"Sirius, wake up man!" James Potter yelled in his friend's ear. Sirius gave him the finger before rolling over to try and find a way back to sleep. "Fine, I'll just tell Nicolette you're too lazy to go downstairs to see her."

A split second later, Sirius jumped out of bed, suddenly alert. "Nicolette is here?" He asked. He had missed his girlfriend. She and her parents had gone to France for the summer.

James smirked, holding back laugher. Sirius's hair was going every which way. His pajamas were wrinkly and untidy.

"If your stuttering didn't scare her away, this sight surely will," James joked.

"Don't be jealous of my good looks," Sirius said as he smoothed out his hair.

James shook his head. A few months ago, he would have tackled his friend for that comment, but James Potter decided to turn over a new leaf. He had changed into a semi-responsible guy, and he had done it for one reason. Lily Evans.

A thin looking teen stood in the doorway. "What's taking so long?" He asked.

"Sirius is having a bad fashion day Remus," James told his other friend.

"Well hurry up and fix it," Remus said. "If you guys aren't downstairs in ten minutes, I'm leaving without you. And, I'll be forced to tell Lily and Nicolette you are too wrapped up in each other, to spend time with them." James and Sirius exchanged a look before tackling Remus.

---

"Are you ready Rory?" Lily asked as she came into her sister's room.

"Almost," Rory said as she sat one her trunk, trying to get it close.

"Here let me help." Lily and Rory dropped down on the top of the trunk at the same time and it closed. Rory latched it and sighed.

"Thanks," She said between breaths.

Rory was Lily's fraternal twin. Lily got the looks and the brains. Rory got the courage and the troublemaking qualities.

Their mother knocked on the door and the sisters looked up. "You're going to miss your train."

The sisters grabbed their trunks before following their mother downstairs. Their other sister Petunia was sitting on the couch watching TV. Unlike her sisters, Petunia didn't have any magical ability.

"Bye Petunia," Lily called out to her sister.

Petunia didn't say anything. She hated her sisters. They were the favorites. Everyone loved Lily and Rory.

Rory rolled her eyes and walked up to her muggle sister. "Here have some candy." It was a bogie flavored bean she had saved for her bitch of a sister.

Petunia eyed it carefully. She was hesitant, but she popped it into her mouth. A few moments later she got a very disgusted look on her face. She spit out the bean and Rory laughed.

"You didn't give her the bogie flavored bean did you?" Lily asked.

"Serves her right for being a git," Rory said as she passed her sister to put her trunk in the car.

---

Kacey and her mother appeared on the platform with a pop. "Have a good year dear," Ladonna said as she hugged her daughter. "Do come home for holidays."

"I'll think about it," Kacey said sourly.

Kacey walked away from her mother and gave her trunk to the man loading the train. She spotted Nicolette coming toward her. "Have you seen Sirius?" She asked.

Nicolette had beautiful brown hair that Kacey loved. Nicolette didn't have the greatest figure in the world but it wasn't bad. She was built differently than most girls.

Kacey shook her head. "Have you seen Remus?"

"They're most likely on the train already." Nicolette said.

They picked up their carry on bags and owls and got on the train. As they walked down the isle they peered into compartments to see if they could find their boyfriends. As the reached the middle of the car they ran into Peter.

Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail, was a Marauder. He was a plump boy with light hair. "Moony and Padfoot were wondering where you were," He said. His voice had a slight tremble to it.

They followed him to the last compartment of the train car and inside were James, Sirius, Remus, Rory, and Lily. Peter walked in followed by Kacey. Remus jumped up and took Kacey's brown eagle owl from her. He put it under the seat before he hugged her.

Nicolette stood it the door way. Her green eyes had met with Sirius's. He smile and walked over to her and took her by the waist. Sirius kissed her lips lightly before they sat down next to James and Peter.

Remus sat down next to Rory. Kacey sat on Remus's lap and rested her head on his shoulder. Lily sat across from James and they kept stealing looks at each other.

"Looks like the gang is back together," Sirius said happily.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Marauder era story. Please don't hurt me if it sucks. Please Review!


	2. On the Train

For disclaimer see chapter one.

Kacey was never so happy to be on a long train ride before. She was back with Remus and her friends, of who she hadn't seen all summer. Her father would never allow them in the manor, nor would he allow her to go and see them.

"So how was France?" Rory asked.

"It was really boring," Nicolette said. "It would have been better if you guys had gone too."

"I bet the nights would have been warmer too," Sirius teased. He draped an arm around his girlfriend and she punched him lightly on the chest.

Kacey made a gagging noise. "What's wrong Kace?" James asked. "Is that too much for your virgin ears?"

Remus rolled his eyes and Kacey giggled. It was true that Kacey had long ago lost her innocence. She had her first time with Remus after she had witnessed his transformation for the first time. Though Nicolette knew that, they had failed to mention it to the others.

"I'm going to get changed," Lily announced as she grabbed her duffle bag.

"I'll go with you," James offered a millisecond later.

He followed her out and once they were down the hall, Sirius and Rory let out laughs. "They've got it so bad," Sirius said.

"They should just get married and get it over with," Rory agreed.

"I think it's sweet," Nicolette put in. "It is how all couples are before they date."

"We weren't like that," Sirius argued.

"Yes you were," Remus said.

"Except James can actually talk around Lily," Kacey added. "You would turn to mush every time Nicolette was in the same area as you."

Nicolette giggled at this newfound dirt on her boyfriend. Sirius crossed his arms and sulked. Nicolette leaned over and kissed him before leaning against him. Sirius unfolded his arms and pulled his girlfriend up against his chest.

Rory looked over at Peter who hadn't said a word for almost the whole time. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Peter looked up at her and nodded. "I just don't have anything to say."

---

James waited for Lily outside of the girl's bathroom. He tapped his foot against the floor. He had to think of the perfect way to ask Lily out. She was a very special person and he wanted to make the moment perfect. It's true he could have asked Remus for help, but he wanted to come up with this all on his own.

When he looked up he saw Snape coming toward him. He silently cursed the git. James always thought that Snape had feelings for Lily. One of his greatest fears was that one day she would return his affection.

Snape just glared at James as he passed. James could never pass up an opportunity to make 'Snivellus' look like a fool. Casually, James stuck his foot out into the isle. This was missed by Snape and he tripped and fell. The cream filled pastries he had been carrying were now all over the front of his robes.

Everyone that passed stopped to laugh at him. James chuckled, Snape always fell for that. With no pun intended, mind you.

Lily came out of the bathroom and noticed a cream covered Snape was on the ground. She heard James chuckling and she became angry. "You haven't changed one bit Potter," Lily scolded.

She knelled down to help Snape up. He threw James a victorious look. James grumbled to himself as he pushed himself off of the wall. That stupid git may have won the battle but James Potter planed to win the war.

---

"They have been gone a while," Rory said worried.

"Man, he works fast," Sirius joked. Kacey and Rory threw him revolted looks. Nicolette hit him on the arm.

"That isn't funny," Peter put in.

James slammed the compartment door as he came storming in. "Did she reject you all ready?" Sirius asked.

James threw a look at his friend. "Shut up."

"What happened?" Kacey asked.

"I tripped Snivellus and Lily got pissed off at me," James snapped.

"What does she see in him?" Rory asked.

"Nothing," Nicolette said. "There's nothing to see in him."

"Don't worry about Lucius Malfoy's lapdog," Sirius said. "We'll get him later."

"I'm going to go check on Lily," Rory said. She stood up and grabbed her bag. She nodded to Kacey and Nicolette before leaving.

Kacey laid her head on Remus's shoulder. He slipped arm around her. "So James, did you make head boy?" She asked.

"Yeah," James nodded.

"Which one of you made head girl?" Peter asked.

"Not me," Nicolette said.

Kacey slowly raised her head. "I did."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Remus asked.

"I didn't think it was a big deal," Kacey said.

"Of course it is a big deal," Nicolette said. "Now we all have a place to hang out. The Marauders have their own common room."

"Now the prefects can't bust us anymore," Sirius said. "They will have no way of knowing what we are planning."

"Is pulling pranks on people all you ever think about?" Kacey asked.

"Of course not," Sirius said. "I care about Nicolette. I also care about how loud I can get her to…"

"Ok, we get the picture," Kacey cut him off.

"And it was a picture, I never wanted to see," James said.

A/N: Well there is the second chapter. Hope everything was ok. Please review.


	3. Back at Hogwarts

For disclaimer see chapter one.

The great hall was buzzing with excitement, when the Marauders entered the hall. The warm feeling of the hall was like a welcoming home you had been away from for a long time. Kacey kissed Remus before heading over to the Slytherin table. Nicolette kissed Sirius before heading over to the Ravenclaw table. The rest of the group went to the Gryffindor table.

Kacey sat down a few seats away from Snape. She threw him a glare before settling in. She knew he would continue to be a problem this year, mainly to James's emotional health.

Nicolette took a seat next to Heather Tyler. They had been friends since first year. She wasn't really close to her like she was Kacey, but Nicolette liked her.

"How was your summer?" Nicolette asked.

"It was fun," Heather said as she laid down the book she was reading. "My parents and I traveled the United States. What did you do?"

"I went to France," Nicolette sighed.

"I went there last year," Heather said. "It was boring."

"I know what you mean," Nicolette agreed.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat across from Lily and Rory. Rory threw James a warning glance. It told him to proceed with caution. Lily was still mad about earlier.

"Lily, I'm sorry about earlier," James told her. She didn't look at him and she crossed her arms. "I won't trip him again."

"Dude, do you know what you are giving up?" Sirius asked.

"I'd be glad to give it up for you," James said, ignoring Sirius.

Lily looked over and studied him. She searched his eyes for a hint of a lie or a joke. She could fine none. Lily smiled and nodded.

"I forgive you," Lily said. "But you have to promise me you won't prank him anymore."

James gapped at her. She couldn't have been serious. "Lily, be reasonable," he pleaded. "Padfoot would kill me if I promised that."

"Damn straight," Sirius muttered to himself.

Lily crossed her arms and turned away from James. Rory threw a dinner roll at James. "That was real smooth, Prongs," she said sarcastically.

The sorting didn't take long. When it was over, Dumbledore stood up and the room fell silent. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. There is also no magic in the halls between classes. I would also like to congratulate James Potter and Kacey Malfoy for making head boy and girl."

Dumbledore motioned for them to stand. Kacey stood up and gave a small wave. James stood up for a second before taking his seat. Almost everyone in the hall was clapping. James was well known and well liked. Kacey was well known for her family and her loyalty.

"They are there to help you, so don't be shy," Dumbledore continued. "Now everyone, enjoy the magnificent feast." Food appeared on the table and all the students dug in.

---

The Marauders and crew made their way to the head's common room. The common room was in the center of the castle. Inside there were doors that lead to the Gryffindor common room, the Slytherin common room, Dumbledore's office, and the prefect's meeting room.

Sirius and Nicolette brought up the rear. Rory glanced back and saw Nicolette giggling. She didn't trust Sirius Black when it came to girls.

They reached the portrait door, after a lengthy walk. The portrait was of James and Kacey. Both of them were standing proud and happy.

"Password?" the James in the portrait asked.

"Merlin," Kacey said. The portrait swung open, and revealed the entrance to the Head's common room.

The Marauders and gang piled into the large room. The room was decorated in the colors of deep red and sliver. The fireplace was already going, so the room was pleasantly warm.

The Head's common room had a spacious living area. There were staircases that led upstairs, to the bedrooms and bathroom. It had a small kitchen. There was no stove, but there was a small refrigerator. There was a small dinning table in the kitchen nook.

"This is awesome," Sirius said. "You've got everything you could want."

"Now the real trick will be keeping Sirius away from the food," Rory joked.

Sirius didn't mind Rory's comment as he fell onto the sofa. Nicolette sat next to Kacey on the loveseat. Remus and James took the chairs. Peter took the end of the couch.

"We should start planning our beginning of term prank," Sirius said. "It is our last year. This one has to be our greatest work."

"Can we do that tomorrow?" Kacey asked. "I'm tired."

"Hey that reminds me," Sirius said. "Can Peter stay here tonight?"

"Why would he stay here?" James asked.

"Well Nicolette and I need the room," Sirius said as if it was obvious.

"When was this decided?" Nicolette asked. Sirius couldn't tell if she was being playful or if she was mildly annoyed.

"I just thought that we should have some time alone," Sirius told her. "I haven't seen you all summer."

"Well what about Remus?" Rory asked him. "You don't mind if he watches? Or is it just Peter that makes it weird?"

Nicolette gave him a 'Yeah what about that' look. Sirius knew he had to play it cool or he would be in the dog house. One wrong word could be catastrophic.

"I thought he might want to spend sometime with Kacey tonight," Sirius said carefully.

Remus and Kacey shared a glance. They had planned on spending tonight together. They hadn't seen each other all summer.

"Did you even entertain the idea I might say no?" Nicolette asked playfully.

She had that look in her eyes. That was the look that would be Sirius's undoing. He knew she was teasing him. And more importantly, she knew exactly what she was doing.

"That thought had never crossed my mind," Sirius told her truthfully.

It was the sound of her sweet laugh that sealed the deal. Sirius had never heard give a truly girly giggle. He preferred it that way. She was different than most girls. Nicolette would rather play Quidditch than shop.

"I don't mind," Peter said quietly.

"I don't think its right to kick him out of his bed," Rory voiced her annoyance.

"I really don't mind," Peter insisted.

"I'm sure I could conjure a bed for you," Kacey told him.

"It is settled then," Sirius said. He sent a lustful glance at Nicolette. She glared playfully at him, in response.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I'm trying to get back on my writing track. I've just been really busy. It is summer break and I still have a million things to do. Review please and I hope you enjoyed.

The next chapter is a major romance one!!!!!!!! Filled with lots of Sirius/Nicolette and Remus/Kacey goodness!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't worry! James/Lily will be along in up coming chapters!!!!!!! I'm having too much fun with her hating him, for right now. But it is coming!!!!!! I promise!!!!!


	4. Warning Love

For disclaimer see chapter one.

Warning: Sexual content ahead. For plot reasons, read the beginning and the end of the chapter, even if you don't like that kind of thing. 000 will signify the beginning and the end of the lemon! READ ON!

Nicolette walked down an empty hallway on the back to the Gryffindor common room. Sirius stayed behind to talk to James for a few minutes. She was secretly wondering why Sirius had become so clingy over the summer. Normally he was a teasing horn dog, but it really wasn't like him to kick his friend out of his bed. They had always sunk off somewhere rather than use the dorms.

Something must have happened. She wondered if it had something to do with that new organization of dark wizards and witches. The Daily Prophet had run the story for weeks on the front page. The Minister had claimed that nothing was wrong and they weren't a threat. She wondered if the pure-blooded families were thinking of backing these people.

A dark giggle snapped Nicolette out of her thoughts. A figure was walking toward her. She didn't have to see the girl to know who she was. "Bellatrix…." Nicolette said.

Sure enough, Bellatrix's beautiful, pale face appeared out of the darkness. They were of the same year, but everyone knew Bellatrix wasn't the person you wanted to meet in a dark alley. She was powerful. "Very good, little half-breed. You should be careful…Walking alone is very dangerous in these times…" Bellatrix said, her wand tapping against her leg.

"What times?" Nicolette asked. The times weren't bad. They weren't dark.

Nicolette felt the smooth wood of Bellatrix's wand on her face. The owner of the wand was very close to Nicolette's face. "Be careful….Half-breeds are almost as bad as mudbloods." Bellatrix's tone was anything but caring or giving a helpful warning. It was dark and a threat loomed in the air. "They will be among the first to die."

The wand japed into Nicolette's cheek, before it was pulled away. Bellatrix walked away, disappearing into the darkness. Nicolette stood there for a moment to calm down. What had Bellatrix been talking about?

000

Kacey walked into her bedroom. She had just made-up a place for Peter to sleep. She felt bad that he had been kicked out of his own bed, on the first night back. Arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her from her thoughts. "Come to bed…" Remus growled in her ear lightly. The full moon was near and he was starting to feel his wolf side come out.

The woman in his arms shivered as he pulled her onto the bed, straddling her. His lips were on hers, their tongues doing a secret dance, known only to them. Remus's hands slowly started to unbutton her shirt. Kacey's hands ran through his hair, sending shivers down his spine.

Kacey's shirt hit the floor as Remus's mouth moved to her neck. Soft moans left her mouth as she lay back on the bed. His mouth was nipping and licking her neck, leaving little red marks on her pale skin. His hands had gone lower and were pulling up her skirt around her waist.

Remus's mouth kissed lower, to the swell of her perky breasts. His free hand found the front clasp of her bra and released it, so her boobs fell free of their cotton prison. Remus's mouth found her nipple and began to suck lightly as his hands pulled off her underwear.

His mouth kissed back up as he tried to find her lips. Remus kissed Kacey lightly as they became one. They became lost in pleasure together. They found their releases rather soon and collapsed together.

000

Sirius held Nicolette closely. He nuzzled into her neck, taking in her scent. Nicolette turned in his arms to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" Sirius asked with a dreamy voice.

"Because you are acting strange..."

"How am I acting strange?" Sirius asked, his daze broken.

"You are being clingy…And I am wondering if it has to do with the dark wizards…and with what Bellatrix said," Nicolette told him.

Sirius propped his elbow up, putting his head on his hand. "What did she say to you?"

"She said dark times were coming…and that the half-bloods and the muggleborns….are going to die…"

He grabbed his girlfriend and held her close. "I won't let anything happen to you. No on will hurt you. Not even my psycho family. That's why I left them."

"You left?" Nicolette asked, surprised.

"My mother…she disowned me…because I wouldn't leave you." Sirius pet her head lightly. "I won't lie to you. From what I have heard, something bad is going to go down and it won't be easy to get out of."

A/N: Ok! SORRY! I know it has been forever since I have updated! I am so sorry! I am going to try to get these stories finished! I promise I will! I know I keep saying that but I am really going to try to make the effort. Please review!


End file.
